Time and Punishment
by Shax
Summary: Sonic and Mecha become lost in time


TIME AND PUNISHMENT 

Series 1 - The Origins   
Episode 9 

[Visit Shax's Virtual Den][1]   
[E-mail the author][2]

A pre-warning from the author: I wrote series 1 a very long time ago (two years! Wow!), so please forgive me if the thirteen stories of this series are nowhere near as well written as the future series'. These fics are shorter, and have bad punctuation and may have cornier or holier plotlines. They do introduce a lot of future characters and concepts, however. 

CHAPTER ONE: TIME STONES 

The fight was quick, but it sure was brutal. Sonic only made it out with two stones, the other five were still in the arms of the robot, who retreated back to Robotropolis. You see, Mecha Sonic had stowed away on the Little Planet, as it made its quick appearance over Never Lake. It was lucky that I (Shax) happened to be drinking from the lake, and admiring the Little Planet, when Mecha made his appearance. I was able to warn Sonic. When Sonic got to the Little Planet, Mecha was already leaving, clutching these seven little rocks. There was a battle, but apparently the robot had already been super-charged somehow, and it came out victorious. At least Sonic managed to wrestle away two of the stones, and make his getaway, but the robot still had the majority. 

***

"What are they?" I asked out of curiosity, as we headed back to Knothole. "Time Stones" replied Sonic, still a little winded. He stared at the two stones, glowing dimly. "Wow. I haven't seen them for a while. They sure bring back memories .." He said, smiling. The Time Stones looked a little like the Chaos Emeralds, only they were quite a bit larger, and not as delicately carved. Sonic looked over to Little Planet, which was just disappearing behind the trees as we walked deeper into the forest. "Little Planet won't be able to warp without all seven stones." he said suddenly. I gave him a funny look. "Excuse me? Warp? Where can an entire planet warp to?" Sonic smiled, and slowed down to explain it to me. "The Time Stones are seven emeralds that have the power to defy time. Every so often they will warp to a random point in time, and take the Little Planet with them. They will keep warping all over time until the end of every year, when the cycle resets, and Little Planet and the Time Stones appear over Never Lake for twenty-four hours. I'm not sure how long we have before warping time comes around, so as soon as I reach Knothole I'll have to send out a party to recover the other five stones from Robotropolis. I'm too weak to do it myself." I shifted my gaze back at the two stones in Sonic's hand. "So what happens if the stones aren't on Little Planet at 'warping time'?" I asked. "Well, I imagine that the stones would warp by themselves" replied Sonic. "They'd disappear, never to be found again. Then Little Planet would be stuffed." 

Robotnik stared coldly at Mecha Sonic, as he was handed the five stones. "The idiots on Little Planet had all five stones on display in the same place." Mecha said. "It was just a matter of blasting my way in, and snatching them up!" Robotnik raised an eyebrow. "If it was so darn easy, why am I only holding five?" he asked. Mecha hesitated. "There were problems." he said. "Hedgehog problems." Robotnik squinted his eyes. The word he yelled out is not necessary to repeat. "That hedgehog always meddles with me!" he shouted. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS HIM!?!" Mecha's eyes dimmed. "The way he always happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, it makes you think this world is just one big story book, and he's the hero." "Don't be stupid, Mecha!" said Robotnik. "This isn't a story! Now... I'll have to find the other two stones, you can't control their warping unless you have all seven." he thought a second. "Of course! I can track them down by homing in on their power! They emit a small amount of radio waves, I discovered that the last time I had them." He flinched at the thought. "I can't believe I lost them." he sighed. "It's all your fault, you pathetic robot! If you had of won that race with Sonic, he would have been distracted long enough for me to blast him!" Mecha began to argue, but then thought better of it. Robotnik placed the five stones on a table. "We'll wait until tomorrow, and catch them by surprise." he said. "But, Sir!" Mecha protested. "The stones would have warped by then! We can't..." "Silence!" Robotnik interrupted, raising his hand. "Those stones aren't going anywhere, as long as they are trapped in this building." Mecha started to protest, but Robotnik spoke over the robot's voice. "You will guard them overnight." The professor left the room, leaving Mecha with the stones. Mecha stared out the window at the setting sun, wondering about what to do next. 

Sonic and I were just reaching the more familiar parts of the forest, when Sonic announced that he had to rest. We sat down, and Sonic set down the two stones beside him. "Wow, I wish I was strong enough to run!" he said. "The distance seems a whole lot shorter when you run." I smiled at him. "That's just because you run at the speed of sound!" I said. I glanced at the two stones, which were now glowing very brightly. "Are they supposed to do that?" I asked. Sonic stared at them, and cocked his head slightly. "Funny" he said. The sky suddenly grew dark, as the sun vanished behind the horizon. The ground was still lit brightly from the glowing of the Time Stones. Then, all of a sudden, there was a great flash of light. When the light faded, there was only one Time Stone laying on the ground. "OH NO!" Sonic shouted. "WE'RE TOO LATE!" 

Mecha Sonic sat, staring at the five stones. They were now glowing strangely brightly. "They must be warping" the robot decided. Thinking quickly, he opened a hatch on his stomach and hooked up one of the stones to his computer. One by one the stones vanished in a flash of blinding light. At last, the stone that Mecha had installed vanished, and so did Mecha. 

CHAPTER TWO: TIME WARP 

Sonic made a desperate grab for the second stone, as the forest was cloaked in light again. When the light faded, the stone and Sonic were both gone. 

***

Down down down, there were so many colours around Sonic that it hurt his eyes. He couldn't see his hands, but he could still feel the stone. It was trying to pull from his grip with such force, but he knew that he couldn't let go of it until the warp was complete, or he would be trapped in the void forever. It was impossible to tell how long he was in the void, in fact, he wasn't in there for any amount of time at all, because time has no meaning there. Then, Sonic heard a popping sound, and he fell on his back onto the leafy ground. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was still clutching the Time Stone, and his knuckles were white. He managed to pry his hands off the stone, and then he looked around. The Great Forest still seemed somewhat familiar, so he decided he couldn't have travelled too far through time. He slapped himself over the face. "How could I be so stupid?" he asked himself. "Why did I touch the stone while it was warping?" He could now hear noises coming from the direction of Robotropolis. It sounded like trumpets, and then the sound of cheering. "Funny noises to hear in Robotropolis!" he mumbled to himself. He ran through the forest until he came to a clearing, and there was Robotropolis. But something was different. It was still a city, but there was no pollution, and no robots! Instead, there were millions of Mobians, all crowding around the city. Had Robotnik been defeated? Sonic saw a figure step onto a balcony from the tallest building. Sally? He squinted. Yes, it definitely looked like Sally, only taller. No, wait, it was a man. But he had Sally's face. Sonic decided to get a closer look. He ran into the city, and amongst the crowd. Something seemed so familiar about all this... He could hear what the crowd was chanting, now. "King Acorn! King Acorn! King Acorn!" Then it struck him. "King Acorn?" he said to himself. "-THE- King Acorn?" he looked around again. Yes, he knew now. This wasn't Robotropolis, it was Mobitropolis! 

King Acorn, grinning, raised his arms to silence the crowd. "Residents of Mobitropolis!" he began. "Today is a great day. As you know, I am welcoming a new member to our city. A man who will help shape our city into the greatest paradise on Mobius! He is the city's new inventor, scientist, and head of the Mobitropolis armies! I give you .....Doctor Julian-Ivo Robotnik!" The crowd boomed. Everyone cheered as an all-too familiar face appeared on the balcony, except Sonic, who stopped breathing. "Wow" he thought. "I've gone back in time to about a week before Robotnik took over Mobitropolis!" Robotnik approached the microphone, smiling widely. "Thank you, your majesty! It is an honor to be part of your city, and I will do my best to help it grow and prosper!" Sonic sighed. "If only someone knew his secret." he said to himself. Then his eyes widened. "But I know his secret!" he said. "I can stop this! I can stop Robotnik, and change the future!" 

It was an hour before the crowds cleared out of the street. All was silent again. Sonic approached the King's palace, only to be met by two vicious looking guards. "What do you want?" one of the guards demanded. "Err...I need to see the King." Sonic replied. "The King is very busy!" the second guard snapped back. "Come back tomorrow!" "But I would warp with the Time Stone by then!" Sonic said. "Time Stone?" asked the first guard. "What is a Time Stone?" "Come back tomorrow and get an appointment." the second guard interrupted. "Maybe you can speak to His Majesty sometime next week." "Most likely in a fortnight." the first guard said. "But it will be too late by then!" Sonic yelled. "PLEASE! A great catastrophe is going to happen! I need to see the King RIGHT AWAY!" "Sorry." said the first guard. "We can't have peasants running through the palace annoying the King whenever they feel like it! Go away!" Sonic frowned and walked away, disappointed. Then he heard another voice behind him. "For goodness sakes! Let the kid in! He obviously has something important to tell me!" Sonic looked around in time to see King Acorn pull his head back inside one of the windows. The first guard frowned. "Yes, sire." he opened one of the huge doors. "Go through, kid." Sonic smiled and ran through the open door. The inside of the palace was magnificent! There were jewels everywhere! Model suits of armor were lined up against the east wall, and paintings of past kings and other important people were hung up on the west wall. The hall was very long, and every so often there was a door. As he was walking along, he noticed a very colourful door next to a flight of stairs. He got curious, and opened the door. Inside was a huge bedroom, and a figure was combing her hair in front of a mirror. When she turned her head, Sonic instantly recognized her. "Sally?" he asked. "Yes, I'm Princess Sally" replied Sally, in a soft kind sounding voice. "Err...hi!" said Sonic. He kept thinking how strange it was to see a warrior like Sally clad in a spotless white dress. "Who are you?" Sally asked him. She seemed surprisingly not-shocked at Sonic intruding in her room. "Don't you recognize me? I'm Sonic!" said Sonic. "I'm sorry, am I supposed to have met you?" asked Sally. Sonic was shocked, but then he remembered that he was back in time, and he had not met Sally yet. "Uh, no, don't worry." he said. "Sorry!" he turned to leave, but Sally stopped him. "Don't go! I get so lonely in here." Sonic turned back to her. "You seem like a nice enough person, I...I have to tell you something." she said. She beckoned for Sonic to come closer. He sat down beside her. "I think Dr. Robotnik is evil" she whispered. "He is." replied Sonic. "That's what I'm here for! I have to tell the King that he's plotting to take over Mobitropolis! He'll turn it into Robotropolis and he'll turn everyone into Robots and...." "How do you know this?" Sally interrupted. "It's a long story" replied Sonic. "You wouldn't believe me." Sally looked at him strangely. "Are you some kind of secret service guy?" she asked. "No, nothing like that" replied Sonic. "Okay, well, I shouldn't keep you." said Sally. "You better go and tell dad what you know. I just hope that robot Mecha doesn't come back." "Huh? Mecha Sonic is here?" Sonic asked. "Yeah. He's spooky!" replied Sally. She squinted a little. "He kind of looks like you, actually! I guess it's just a coincidence." "You don't know the half of it." Sonic mumbled, as he closed the door behind him. 

"So, what brings you to the palace?" asked King Acorn. Sonic sat on a very comfortable chair opposite the king, sipping a mug of hot chocolate. The king was VERY friendly. "I have something to tell you about Robotnik." said Sonic. "Julian? Yes, what is it?" "You probably won't believe it, but he's a very dangerous person." The King looked surprised. "Julian is one of the nicest people I've met!" he said. "Where did you get this information from?" Sonic sighed, and decided to tell the truth. "I'm from the future." he said. "Excuse me?" asked King Acorn. Sonic pulled out the large Time Stone he was holding. "It's one of the Time Stones!" said the King in surprise. "You know the Time Stones?" asked Sonic. "I know a lot of things" said the King. "But what is the stone doing away from Little Planet?" Sonic explained his whole story to the King, who listened in interest. "I have something that might interest you." he said, finally. He got up and opened a small compartment on the other side of the room. He pulled out a stone. A Time Stone! "It was excavated twenty years ago in the Great Forest. It's an exact replica of the red Time Stone." the King explained. Sonic's eyes widened. "That's the stone from my time!" he exclaimed. "It was lost when they all warped away! Can I have it?" "Sure." replied the King, tossing Sonic the stone. "I have no real use for it!" "Thanks, Your Majesty!" said Sonic, taking a little bow. "I will do a full search on Julian." said the King. "If you are telling the truth, we can't have old Ivo doing anything to the city!" Sonic smiled, and left the room. He walked out of the palace laughing. "When King Acorn discovers Robotnik's little secret, the future will be safe!" he said out loud. He looked down at his two Time Stones. He knew that when you have all seven stones, you can control where and when you warp. Until then, he'd just have to go with the flow. As he was thinking about it, he was struck with a massive flash of light, and was hurled back into the void. 

CHAPTER THREE: CATASTROPHE 

Sonic looked up. The sky was deep red. The air smelled foul, and burned his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked out loud. He was on the edge of the Great Forest, and he could see Robotropolis in the distance. Wait a minute...Robotropolis? How did that happen? It should be Mobitropolis still! He looked around. Everything was either black, or a dark shade of brown. "This seems to be some kind of bad future!" Sonic said. "But how? How did I make a bad future? What went wrong?" He decided to find the Freedom Fighters - if they existed in this future. He ran through the forest in search of Knothole. The forest had changed completely, but the landscape was pretty much the same. Sonic was able to find his way to Knothole without too much trouble. What he saw was horrifying. The Freedom Fighters were still there, they were the same people, but there was one difference - they were all bloodthirsty monsters! Sonic saw Bunnie leaning against a hut, she had no robotic parts, and she was sharpening a long bladed knife. Sonic decided to steer clear of her. All the other Freedom Fighters that Sonic recognized were doing similar things, wielding knives, practicing with guns, fencing with real sharp swords, etc. Everyone was the same age as when Sonic knew them, so he decided he was back in the present, where he started from. Something massive had happened in the past that had altered everyone's personality in such a huge way. Sonic decided to try and find Sally - he knew that it was doubtful that SHE would become a trigger happy maniac. He looked around the village, every so often having an insult thrown at him, until he found Rotor. The chubby walrus had his hair in a mohawk, and was sharpening an axe. "Oh no, not you too!" said Sonic. Rotor looked up. "You got a problem with somethin' kid?" Sonic frowned. He wished everyone would stop calling him 'kid'. "I'm looking for Sally." he said. "Sally who?" asked Rotor, not looking up from his axe sharpening. "Sally Acorn." replied Sonic. Rotor snickered. "You'll still be looking for a while, yet!" "What do you mean?" asked Sonic. Rotor stopped what he was doing and looked up at Sonic. "Look, I dunno what planet you've been living on for the past ten years, but Princess Sally is dead!" 

Sonic gasped. "How? When? WHY?" Rotor smiled. "Sit down, kid, if you're gonna survive 'round here you'll have to know what's going on." Sonic sat on a rock, and Rotor began. "Y'see, a few years back, this place was really cool. It had clean air and water, and a great big city called Mobitropolis. Then this jerkoff by the name of Ro-butt-nik, or that's what we call him, came to town and tried to fit in, so he could take it over. We don't know what happened, but somehow the good King found out about Ro-butt-nik's plans, and the jerk was thrown in jail, and everything was good again." "Then how did the planet get like this?" Sonic asked. "I'm getting to that! Keep your pants on! Anyway, everything was good again for a while, until Ro-butt-nik escaped. Surveillance footage shows that his robot hedgehog busted him out. Then Ivo came back, waged war on Mobitropolis, killed the King and the Princess, turned everyone other than this village into robots, sent the world to hell, and now we're forced to fight for our freedom or die. The end." Rotor stood up again and continued to sharpen his axe. "I dunno why you don't know this already, though. Were you raised by wolves or somethin'?" Sonic ignored the question. "Mecha Sonic let Robotnik out of jail?" he asked. "Yeah." replied Rotor. "I dunno how, though. The King took the robot apart after Robotnik was found to be evil. There must have been two, or somethin'. Hey, wait a minute, how do you know that their real names are Robotnik and Mecha Sonic?" He looked around, but Sonic was gone. 

"Okay, Time Stone, warp me! I have to change the past again!" Sonic stood in the middle of the Great Forest, staring at one of the two Time Stones he had. The stone just sat there, glowing dimly. Sonic sighed and lay down on a rock. He thought about the fact that he had changed everyone's lives so much, AND killed Sally, just because he tried to stop Robotnik from taking over Mobitropolis. "I guess you just can't right the future." he mumbled to himself. He must have dozed off, because his mind became a swirling mass of senseless thoughts. He also thought he saw a bright flash, but it may have been part of a dream. 

Sonic felt his arm being poked with something. Slowly, he woke up. He could see two hedgehogs beside him, one poking him with a branch. Sonic shook his head and took a closer look. The strange hedgehogs were hunched over with seriously crooked posture. Those branches they carried were probably walking sticks. They looked about middle aged, and they had strange, oversized jaws. They looked very primitive. "Where am I?" asked Sonic. "WHEN am I?" One of the strange hedgehogs eyed him strangely. "You Gooka?" he asked. "What?" asked Sonic. "Gookamong" replied the hedgehog. "I must have warped while I was asleep." said Sonic to himself as he looked around, ignoring the hedgehog's ramblings. "GOOKA!!!" screamed the hedgehog after a long silence. Sonic spun around. "I don't understand you! Go away!" The hedgehog looked curious. The other hedgehog lurched away, but the first one stayed with Sonic. Sonic scratched his head. The other hedgehog did the same. "I don't want to go THIS far back in time!" said Sonic. "I--want--go--this--back--time" said the other hedgehog. Sonic glared at him, then walked away. The other hedgehog followed. "GO AWAY!" Sonic shouted. The Neanderthal stopped, but continued to stare. Sonic pulled out one of the Time Stones and stared at it. "PRETTY!" screamed the neanderthal, making a grab for the stone. "NO! MINE!" ordered Sonic, pulling it out of his reach. The hedgehog made another few grabs for it, but Sonic kept pulling it away. The neanderthal didn't seem to want the stone, he was just enjoying trying to get it. He thought it was a game. At last, the neanderthal stopped, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out two Time Stones! "You keep!" he said. "You make Gookamong happy!" Sonic smiled and took the stones. "Thanks!" For the first time, he was glad that the neanderthal showed up. "So, your name is Gookamong, huh?" he asked, still staring at the Time Stones. "Me Gookamong!" replied Gookamong. "Me Sonic." said Sonic. Gookamong just screamed and ran away. "HEY!" shouted Sonic. "What did I say?" Gookamong looked back and screamed and ran again. "Geez, no wonder we evolved." said Sonic. He could hear a strange sound behind him. Turning around, he saw what Gookamong was scared of... 

CHAPTER FOUR: REUNITED 

"Hello, S...s...s..Hedgehog! Nice day for a fight, wouldn't you say?" Sonic stared in disbelief. "MECHA!!! B..but you weren't around in the STONE AGE!!!" Sonic screamed. "How frightfully observant of you, Hedgehog." replied Mecha. "Of course I wasn't around in the stone age! I got here using this..." he opened a compartment in his chest, to reveal three Time Stones, one of which was hooked up to him by wires. The robot saw Sonic's four stones in his hand. "Four and three make seven! How convenient!" he said, closing the compartment. "How did we end up in the same timeframe, bolt bucket?" demanded Sonic. "There is one major difference between us, hedgehog." began Mecha. "You're a jerk?" asked Sonic. "Cute." replied Mecha. "No, the difference is that, while you are floating around randomly in time, I can harness the power of the stone through my circuit-board, and control where I go! That makes me superior, when it comes to time travelling." "Then how come I recovered four stones, and you only have three?" asked Sonic. "That's about to change, rodent!" screamed Mecha, charging at Sonic. Sonic dodged the robot, but Mecha was too fast for him, and rammed him while he was down. Sonic dropped three of the Time Stones, and Mecha scooped them up. "Aw, too bad for you!" the robot chuckled. "Now, if you'll just give me the seventh stone, maybe I'll let you live! Of course, you will spend the rest of your life in the stone age, but..." "NEVER!" Sonic interrupted. He made a grab for Mecha, but Mecha grabbed him in a bear hug. "Yes, a big hug for Uncle Mecha!" said Mecha, taunting the struggling hedgehog. Mecha held him with one arm, and pulled out a gun with the other. "Looks like you're getting slow in your old age, huh? Maybe this time I'll finally be able to kill you, hedgehog." Sonic all of a sudden stopped struggling and closed his eyes. Mecha's grip was too tight. He knew that Mecha finally won, so he decided to give Mecha the least possible pleasure from killing him, by not putting up a fight, and waiting silently for the cackling robot to pull the trigger... 

"WHAM!!! BAD GOOKIE!!!" Mecha flew through the air, releasing Sonic, as he was hit in the side of the head with a ten-pound club. He hit the ground with a clang, and rolled about a foot. Sonic looked up, to see Gookamong standing there, grinning, holding a club. "Gookie kill bad hedgehog who hurt friend Sonic!" he announced proudly. "Thank's Gookamong!" Sonic said, giving the little hedgehog a hug. He then moved over to the off-line robot, who had a whopper of a dint in the side of his head. Sonic took the six Time Stones, and then opened the compartment in the robot's belly. The seventh stone was attached to Mecha's main computer with countless wires. Sonic tried to take it out, but it was attached just about for good. "I won't be able to get this out without tools." Sonic mumbled. "Me get rock out!" yelled Gookamong, raising his club. "Uh, no thanks!" replied Sonic. "I think that will make things worse." Gookamong put down his club. "Well, Metalhead, looks like you're coming with me!" Said Sonic, grabbing the Time Stone in Mecha's chest with one hand, and holding the other six in the other hand. He squinted his eyes and concentrated on the date he needed to travel to. Now that he had all seven stones, he had the ability to control his warping. He waved goodbye to his neanderthal friend, then Sonic, the Time Stones, and the unconscious Mecha Sonic disappeared in a flash of light. 

CHAPTER FIVE: THE CORRECTION 

Sonic landed beside Mecha in the forest. The air was clean, and Sonic could see himself waking along a few meters away. "HEY!" yelled Sonic1, trying to get Sonic2's attention. Sonic2 looked around and gasped. "YOU LOOK LIKE ME!" he said in amazement. "I AM you" replied Sonic1. Sonic2 looked around. "I was just sitting with Shax, when the Time Stones started to warp, and I touched it, and now I don't know where I am!" he said. "I know." replied Sonic1. "And now I've come to take you home." "Uh, okay" replied Sonic2, nervously. "Yes, and I've come to kill you!" came a voice behind them. "MECHA!" yelled Sonic1 and Sonic2 simultaneously. "I don't know which one of you is the real one, so I'll kill you BOTH!" Mecha said, eyes glowing brightly. Just as he was about to charge up his rockets, the stone in his chest started to glow brightly. "AAAARGH!" he growled. "Something's malfunctioning! I can't control the warp!!!" "QUICKLY!" Sonic1 ordered. "Grab onto Mecha!" Both Sonics held tightly to the robot. "ACK! GET OFF!" Mecha yelled, as the three entered the void. 

There was a great wrestling match between Sonic1 and Mecha, and Sonic2 was hanging on by a thread. They were in the void, so the first one to stop touching at least one Time Stone, would be lost forever in the infinite nothingness, never to return. Mecha had Sonic in another tight grip. "NOT AGAIN!" Sonic screamed. Mecha began to whisper in his ear. "If I leave you here alive, you'll suffer for all eternity. But I could never have peace knowing that you're alive, so I'll be nice, I'll kill you and THEN leave your rotting corpse in the void." "Oh goody" replied the hedgehog. His right arm was loose, and he slowly lowered it down the Robot's chest. "Hasta La Vista!" said Mecha, holding a gun up to Sonic's head. With one last boost of adrenalin, Sonic ripped the Time Stone out of Mecha's chest, pulling part of the circuit board out with it. Mecha was too startled to move. Sonic1 held the Time Stone with one hand, grabbed onto Sonic2 with the other, and kicked Mecha Sonic into the void. Mecha let out a muffled scream as he became frozen in time. A second later, there was a flash of light, and both Sonics left the void. 

Sonic1 checked his pockets to make sure he had all seven stones. He did. "WOW!" said Sonic2. Sonic1 looked up as well. The sight he saw was too beautiful even to begin to explain. "Looks like the distant future!" said Sonic1. Sonic2 was mesmerized, and Sonic1 sat down to think. "Hey, Sonic!" he said to Sonic2, a couple of minutes later. "Yeah?" replied Sonic2. "I've come to a decision." said Sonic1. Sonic2 cut him off. "Is this the true future? I mean, does this mean that we will definitely defeat Robotnik and make Mobius like this?" "Well, kiddo," replied Sonic1, "The way I see it it's a possible future. Whether or not it comes true, depends on you." "What do you mean?" asked Sonic2. "Well, there can't be TWO Sonics in Knothole, right? So I've decided to send you home, and I'll live the rest of my life here." "Well.....If you REALLY want to..." said Sonic2. Sonic1 got out the Time Stones and concentrated on the right date. When the stones started glowing, he handed them to Sonic2. "Don't forget to give them back to Little Planet, so it can warp" he said, as Sonic2 began to fade away. "And I'll see you in the future!" 

EPILOGUE: 

Sonic landed in the dirt beside yours truly. "Good grief, what happened?" I asked. "You warped with the Time Stones, then five seconds later you appeared back here again!" Sonic began to pull Mecha's wires off one of the stones and throw them on the ground. "It was the strangest thing." he said. "I warped to some place, and no sooner got up, when this future version of me came along and sent me back again!" "Weird!" I replied. "And I was expecting some sort of adventure." he sighed. "Oh well, not this time, I guess. Not this time." 

THE END 

SERIES ONE CHRONOLOGY:   
1. Time and Space   
2. I Am Your Evil Twin   
3. Micro-Sonic   
4. Android Wars   
5. Chaos   
6. Diary of a Mad Assassin   
7. Fire in the Sky   
8. The Guests of Honor   
9. Time and Punishment   
10. The Secret Past   
11. Tale of a Rocket Knight   
12. Cyber Sonic   
13. Apocalypse

   [1]: http://www.stas.net/1/shax/Virtualden.html
   [2]: mailto:Shaxr@angelfire.com



End file.
